Our Lives
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: Riza finally realizes that she can't spend the rest of her life waiting for Roy. She decides to leave him. Roy on the other hand, realized that he can't live his life without her so he takes action. Royai.
1. Riza's Life

A/N: This is a story that just popped up in my head so I just decided to write it. Happy New Years! I didn't expect for me to post it on New Years but I did. I hope you like it! The first two chapters are really short but the last one is longer.

The stuff writen in italic is the character's thoughts. In this chapter, it is Riza's thoughts.

Declaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, there would be a sequel to the movie, the manga would be not coming to an end and that Roy would confess to Riza already in the manga.

* * *

The water rushed down on her. It washed her body clean but it didn't help wash away the pain she was feeling right now. She felt foolish and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to make a decision. 

_What am I supposed to do? I have followed him for many years, gave up my life for him. I can't take it anymore. He doesn't even notice me. Am I invisible to him or all he notice about me is a soldier, a soldier that was just made to protect him. What do I do? I now have realized that he wasn't worth protecting and now what do now? To keep sacrificing my life to him or leave him? I'm confused. This water is not washing the pain and the foolishness. I'm such a fool. I fell in love with him for so many years, I was there for him for so many years and he doesn't appreciate me or figure out that I did all this because I love him. Waiting for him is going to take eternity; I don't have that much time to wait. My life is short as soldier; I don't know when I would die. My life is nothing in his eyes. He will just replace me if I die. I'm not like Hughes, I don't really have a close relationship with him like Hughes did. He will never cry for me._

She got out of the shower and wiped herself dry.

_What should I do? I can't take it anymore._

Soon she got dressed in her military uniform. She sighed. The day is going to a horrible one since she has to watch after Colonel Mustang.

_How did I fall I love with him? Can my heart move on?_

Black Hayate ran up to his master to wish her a good bye. She bent down to pat her dog. "It is going to be a long day today for me, Black Hayate," she said.

_To that stubborn man, I'll always be Riza Hawkeye._

Riza looked at the photo on the small table beside her bed and frowned. It was a picture of her and Roy in front of Headquarters. She looked so happy with him back then and now she wasn't.

_I've made up my mind. I'm going to leave him. Good bye Roy Mustang._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	2. Roy's Life

A/N: Here is the next chapter.

The italic words are Roy's thoughts.

Declaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

**A week after first chapter**

Roy Mustang was walking down the halls of Central Headquarters, confused.

_Why did she leave me? What did I do to deserve it? Did I treat her badly? No I didn't do that. Or was it because I never do my paperwork without her scolding me? She promised that she would never leave me and watch my back until I become führer. I must have done something that really upset her. Now she is living with her grandfather in the east. We are now separated. I miss her, I need her. She is everything to me. She is a big part of my life. I try to call and apologize to her but whenever a maid picks up or her grandfather; they tell me the same thing. "Riza is not here, please don't call for her again." Whenever she is the one who picks up, she would hang up on me without saying a thing. I hate it. I hate the fact that I can't be with her again. I want to apologize to her for what I have done, but she gives me no chance of doing so. The only way for me to apologize is to go to East City and tell her face to face and maybe the fact that I love her. Yes, I can finally tell her the words, "I love you," to her._

His mind was now clear, he was to go apologized to her and tell her that he loves her. Roy ran to the führer's office to ask to take about a week of using his vacation time.

Roy barged in the door. "Führer Bradley! I would like to take a week off!" he demanded right off the spot. He didn't care to salute. All he wanted was his lieutenant back at his side.

"Ah… Colonel Mustang, this is a surprise," the führer said calmly. "So you want to take a week off?" Bradley eyed Mustang.

"Yes I do, sir," he answered. Roy was feeling like he was in the spotlight in front of a huge crowd.

"Well take it!" Bradley said cheerfully. It threw Mustang off guard.

"Thank you sir," Roy said. He saluted and started to walk out.

The führer stopped him for a second. "Tell Miss Hawkeye and Lieutenant General Grumman I said hello, while you're at East City," he greeted Roy off. Roy went straight out the door a little nervous on the führer's somewhat physic moment.

The next thing Roy knew, he was on the train to East City, which was a three day train ride.

_I'll see you again, Riza Hawkeye._


	3. Our Lives

A/N: Here is the final chapter. Please review.

The italic words are Riza's thoughts or the letter.

Declaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

Riza sat on her bed looking out the window in her room.

_It is nice here. I feel free. But there is something missing in this happiness of mine._

"Elizabeth!" her grandfather, Lieutenant General Grumman called. "Someone sent you a bouquet of pink and white tulips." He was starting to wonder if his granddaughter has been sneaking out to see a secret lover. He never understood why she had resigned from the military or why she never wanted to see Roy Mustang again. All he knew was that it would make her happy. The general only cared about his granddaughter's happiness.

Riza ran down the stairs and took the flowers. She smelt the sweet scent. She loved tulips. She also loved the fact that some where pink and some where white. "Grandfather, who sent me these lovely tulips?" she asked her grandfather smelling them again.

"I don't know Elizabeth," he replied. "Isn't there a card or note in the bouquet?" Her grandfather was right; she spotted a small little card hidden among the tulips. She picked it out of the bouquet and read it.

* * *

_Dear Riza,_

_I hope you like the flowers; I know they are your favorite. Can you tell me why you left me? I miss you dearly. I'll see you soon._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Roy Mustang_

* * *

Riza dropped the bouquet and the card and ran back to her room. Tears feel from her face.

_The flowers are from him. Why did he send me those? I want to get away from him, but he always draws me back in. Why?_

Grumman picked up the card and bouquet. He read what it said. "Why do you have to do this to her?" he asked himself. "Why do you interfere wither happiness, Roy Mustang?" True he wanted him to be his grandson-in-law but he didn't want it if it interfered with his granddaughter's happiness.

* * *

"So, have Elizabeth came out of her room yet?" the general asked as he took a sip of his tea. Riza has been up in her room all day after she had read the card.

"No, sir, she hasn't," one of his maids replied. "What happened in the first place?" She looked at him curiously.

The lieutenant general looked at his maid then at the bouquet of tulips that was now in a vase. He sighed. "Her past reared his head back into her life," he answered.

"Do you mean Colonel Mustang?" she asked.

"Yes, it is Colonel Mustang," he said. "I don't know why she wants him out of her live but…" The general got cut off by a doorbell.

"I'll go get that, sir," she said and bowed before leaving.

"No I'll get that. This old man needs so exercise," he interfered. He knew he was old but he didn't need a maid to do everything for him. He got up and walked to the front door.

He opened the door and gave a disgusted look at the man outside. "Good evening Lieutenant General Grumman," the man said.

"What are you doing here Colonel Mustang," he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "I thought you were told to leave my granddaughter alone."

Roy sighed, "I know I am but I can't live without her and I confused on why she left," he responded. He had a strange feeling that the general didn't like him now.

"Isn't it obvious?" the general started. "She doesn't want to be around you anymore and that she can live her life without having you as her purpose in life."

"I know but I what to…"

"Grandfather, who is at the door?" a familiar female voice asked. She walked down the stairs to see who it was. She had bloodshot eye which looked like she had be crying. Once she got to the door, she froze for second then ran away.

"Riza wait!" Roy yelled after. He had to get inside and speak to her. He tried to go pass the general but he kept blocking him.

"You are not getting near my granddaughter," the general said. Roy tried to barge in again but failed yet again. "You should go back to Central. She doesn't want to see you again."

"But…" the door slammed in front of his face before he could say anything else. Roy felt defeated. He walked away back to his hotel, but saw light coming from one of the rooms on the second floor and the vines that hung around the house. An idea popped into the Flame Alchemist's head. He was going to scale the back of the house where her room is and go apologize to her. Roy knew that her room had a balcony so there will be a door he could go through to her room.

Roy waited about an hour before he scaled the wall. He had to make it seem like he had given up on trying seeing Riza. He scaled the wall of the mansion. It really scared him on how high he had gotten up. Roy watched ever step he made so he wouldn't fall. He finally saw her balcony and the shadow of her body going through her vanilla colored curtains. She looked like she was sitting on her bed holding a rectangular object. He moved a few feet closer and at last reach her balcony.

* * *

Riza stared at the photo of her and Roy. She didn't want to throw it away so she had always kept it hidden in her nightstand's drawer.

_Why did you come for me? Why can't you leave me alone? What am I to you?_

She heard tapping on the door that lead to her balcony. Riza placed the photo down and walked to the glass door with her gun in hand. Even if she wasn't in the military, she felt like she would be safer with a gun around. She opened the door and quickly pointed the gun at the person who was outside.

"Hello Riza," the person said. Riza stepped back and lowered her gun. It was Roy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little frightened. Roy stepped inside. "Leave before I call my grandfather!" Roy ignored her threat and grabbed her wrist. "Let go!" she yelled. And again he ignored her. Roy pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Why did you leave me?" Roy asked. "I can't live my life without you. You are everything to me." He pulled her into a hug. A single tear ran down is face.

Riza felt a damp feeling on her face. She knew she wasn't crying. Riza knew it had to be Roy. "Roy," she started. "It was because I didn't want to wait for you all my life."

Roy was a little shocked. He didn't know that she had feelings for him too.

"I didn't want to waste my life for something that can never happen," Riza continued. "I realized I was a fool for sacrificing my life for you." Her voice sounded sad.

Roy finally understood. He pulled away and kissed her again. "I love you, Riza. I love you," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Riza started to cry. "I love you too, Roy," she said back. She pulled him into a deeper kiss and then hugged her. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

* * *

A/N: There you go! A complete fanfic. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
